


Sleepytime

by SimplyBe



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Ballsucking, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Leo Fitz Gives Great Head, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyBe/pseuds/SimplyBe
Summary: Grant, after a series of night terrors, finds solace (and sex) in the form of Leo Fitz.





	Sleepytime

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Wow, I'm a douche bag! Lol. Haven't updated in a while, and this is just a little smutty get-by until I can get back to my Pride and Prejudice fic. Hope you enjoy!

Grant Ward was sweating. Profusely.

He hadn't had night terrors this bad in a long time. The last time they had happened was four years ago, and that time they had almost made him have a heart attack.

This time was worse. Ward literally felt his heart beating hard inside of his chest, pounding mercilessly against his ribcage until it felt like it was about burst out of his chest like an Alien creature.

There was only one thing that Ward could do. He needed to find somebody. Now. Somebody to cuddle him, tell him everything was fine, and make it all better.

Problem is that nobody on the entire ship could likely do that for Ward. Certainly not Coulson or May. Simmons would blush and turn him away, Skye would mercilessly tease him the next day, and Ward didn't even want to think about what would happen if he asked Mack to help him out. Which only left one person.

Fitz.

Ward had always liked the twitchy, hyperactive engineer, but he had never done anything about it. Of course, not that this was supposed to be a romantic thing for Ward, but he couldn't help it if cuddling was something that only intimate people could handle. Ward was fairly confident that Fitz liked him too, if the quick glances at Ward while he was working out in the gym or the compliments he bestowed on Ward for no reason or the lingering touches whenever his hand happened to occupy the same space as Ward's hand were any indication.

So if there was anyone to help Ward with his little problem, it would be Fitz.

Now all Ward had to do was make his way to Fitz' room down the hall, and that would be a lot easier said than done. Still, after much effort, he managed to pull himself out of bed, open the door to his cabin, and pass into the dark hallway, entering a whole other dimension of fear. It wasn't that Ward was afraid of the dark. It was that he was still coming off of his night terrors, so basically everything terrified him at the moment.

Walking slowly down the hallway (so as to avoid making sounds that would alert the non-existent mutants to his presence), Ward made it to Fitz' room, the one at the end of the hall. Taking a deep breath, he reached out and pressed the open button on the door panel. With a soft whooshing sound, the door opened for Ward, which he found surprising. He would have thought that Fitz would lock his door at night.

Walking into the room, Grant turned to the left towards the bed, where he saw Fitz sleeping peacefully. Well, if you could call it that. Apparently, Fitz was just the same in sleep as he was awake: hyperactive. His covers were all in disarray, his limbs were thrown everywhere, and his head was completely off the pillow. He was wearing a simple black T-shirt and green boxers and was completely unaware of the special agent standing in the middle of his room.

Suddenly, Ward was overcome with anxiety. This was a bad idea. What if Fitz' freaked out? What if he was angry? Shaking his head, Ward turned to leave.

"Grant?" came a very sleep-heavy voice from behind him. Freezing, Ward slowly turned around to see that Fitz had woken up and was currently looking at him calmly. "What'rya doin' in here?"

"Um...nothing, I...." Ward trailed off. He didn't know what to say.

Fitz only quirked an eyebrow. It was clear he wasn't about to start freaking out.

"Listen," Ward began, feeling himself suddenly rushing. "I was having night terrors. I just thought maybe you wouldn't mind...you know...helping me out...but I was wrong. I shouldn't have bothered you. I'm gonna go now."

"Grant!" Leo suddenly said, raising his voice slightly to get over Ward's babbling. Ward immediately shut up. "It's okay," Leo said. "I can cuddle you if you'd like."

And that was all Grant needed to hear before he was tumbling into Fitz' bed, moving close to the engineer and pulling him close to him until they were nose to nose.

They stayed like that for only a minute before Fitz moved a little bit aways from Grant, blushing hard and his breathing was starting to become labored.

"Fitz," Grant said, and he almost laughed. "The whole point of this exercise is to relax."

"I...I know," said Leo, and he sounded embarrassed. "It's just that...you're so....handsome. I mean look at you. You come in here in just your sweat pants and nothing else. I..." As soon as the words had left his mouth, Fitz looked like he immediately regretted them. His mouth started working in a way that made it look like he was desperately trying to save face, but after a few moments of useless sputtering, he gave up that endeavor.

"Fitz," Grant said, taking his right hand and gently stroking down Fitz' arm, and it suddenly occurred to him that it was very odd that he should be the one doing the comforting at the moment. "I don't mind that you feel that way about me. God, I feel that way about you. Why do you think I chose you to do this with me? I trust you, and that's saying a lot, coming from me."

"You...you feel the same way?" Fitz asked cautiously.

"Yeah," said Ward with a chuckle before moving in to capture Fitz' mouth with his own. For a moment, it was just a tangle of lips, tongues, and teeth, but after a few moments, they finally fell into a rhythm and both Ward and Fitz fell deeply into the kiss until suddenly it was the only thing that mattered in the world.

Suddenly, Fitz pulled away.

"What's the matter?" asked Ward, confused.

"Door open," Fitz said as he got up, indicating to where Ward had left the door to his room wide open.

"Oh right," said Ward, taking to lying on his back while he waited for Fitz to come back.

Crossing the room, Fitz silently closed the door before hitting the lock button.

"What did you do that for?" asked Ward as Fitz slowly walked back to the bed.

"Don't want to be interrupted," was Fitz' only response as he latched on to Ward's mouth again while his hands began to explore every inch of Ward's body, starting with his muscular arms and pronounced pecs and working his way down to the taut abs and the sexy Apollo's belt.

And then his hand moved lower and Ward froze.

"What's the matter?" Fitz asked, pulling away, his hand still resting on the hem of Ward's sweat pants.

"Nothing," Ward was quick to say before Fitz started thinking it was a problem with him. "It's just that...it's been a while."

"I could say the same thing," replied Fitz. "And I promise to go slow. I only want to suck you. Is that ok?"

"Oh God yes," said Ward with a groan. "Here. Let me." Reaching down, he tugged his sweat pants off and threw them to the floor before once again relaxing on his back, letting his fully erect cock slap against his exposed stomach.

Now that he could see it properly, Fitz gave a little gasp at seeing Ward's cock.

It was huge.

Like horse huge.

At least ten inches long and super thick, with two low-hanging nuts that were large and full and dusted with a fine black hair.

"Oh wow," Leo said, reaching down to slowly stroke Ward's shaft with his hand.

"I know it's big," said Ward, sounding a little sheepish. "You don't have to if you don't want."

"Oh I want," Fitz said. "I most definitely want."

And without another word, he crouched down until he was hovering over Grant's cockhead, his breath warming the silky smooth skin and making Grant arch slightly into the touch. Poking his tongue out, he gave the head an experimental lick, collecting the few drops of pre-cum that had collected there. Closing his eyes, he savored the salty taste in his mouth before opening his mouth and slowly sinking down on Ward's cock. He got about a quarter of the way before he gagged and was forced to pull off. Strings of saliva connected his lips to Grant's cock and reached up with this hand to break them while simultaneously giving Grant's cock a couple of rough jerks.

"Fuck yeah," said Ward, looking at Fitz as though he hung the moon.

Sinking back down again, Fitz took Grant's cock in, this time moving slowly so he could take more. This time, he got about halfway before he felt the spongy head hit his gag reflex. Clamping his eyes shut and fighting it, he pushed even further, while simultaneously keeping his tongue working around the shaft of Grant's cock. Grant moaned at the sensations, eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"Fuck, Fitz," he said. "You're really fucking good at that."

Fitz moaned in reply and used his free hand to fondle Grant's balls. Even with Grant's meatstick in his mouth, he couldn't stop himself from admiring those balls. They were well-formed, thick, and felt so full in his hands. He had to get his mouth on them.

Pulling off of Grant's cock with a small wet pop, he moved his mouth down to nuzzle at the wrinkled and pulled-tight skin. He licked them experimentally, enjoying the musky flavor that flooded his mouth.

"Fuck, I love your balls," he said before he began to pull them one at a time into his mouth, always working them gently with his mouth so as not to hurt or overstimulate Ward.

"Yeah, baby, just like that," Ward gasped. "Now take them both."

Fitz felt a flare of heat in his groin at Ward taking command like that, and did as he was told. After getting both balls all good and lathered up with his saliva, he pulled both balls into his mouth and began to slowly suck them while using his hand to pump Grant's cock with his hand.

"Yeah...yeah...so fucking good. Not gonna last long. Gonna make me cum," were the words of praise gushing from Ward's mouth as Fitz slowly undid him with his.

Releasing Grant's balls, he brought his hand down and slowly began to knead them while capturing Grant's cockhead again and slurping noisily on it like the big delicious lollipop that it was. By this time, the head was already leaking a generous amount of pre-cum, flooding Fitz' mouth with a heady and musky taste that he knew he would never be able to get enough of.

"Yeah, just like that," Ward gasped as Fitz slurped on the head while working the shaft and balls quickly with his feverish hands. "You want my cum?"

Fitz moaned and nodded as he slowly pulled off of Ward's cock, allowing the sexy agent to move until he was positioned on his knees, cock hanging over Fitz' face and balls tantalizingly close to his mouth.

"Get ready," he gasped, stroking his cock furiously. Fitz reached up to play with Ward's nuts and felt them begin to draw up. Positioning himself strategically, he opened his mouth and met Ward's eyes.

"Gonna..." and that was all the warning Fitz got before he felt something hot, thick, and wet splash across his cheek and into his mouth. Closing his eyes, he relished as five more stripes of cum were laid down on his face, most of it going into his mouth. It tasted tangy and salty and slightly bitter, and it was so utterly...Ward that Fitz wouldn't dream of doing anything but swallowing it with relish. Opening his eyes, he saw Ward still standing above him, coming down and looking slightly faint.

Capturing Grant's half-hard cock with his hand, Fitz brought it to his mouth and suckled the last remnants of jizz that clung to the head of Grant's cock.

"Fitz, you're fantastic," Ward said with a weak chuckle before leaning down to capture Fitz' mouth in a passionate kiss.

"I know," Fitz teased, tipping Ward over until they were both nestled closely together on the bedspread. "Now where's that cuddle I promised you?"

Ward kissed the top of Fitz' head, and even as he felt himself falling asleep, he knew that as long as Fitz was by his side, he would never have another night terror again.


End file.
